The present invention relates to an improved latch assembly and more particularly to a latch assembly of the type which may be easily manufactured from a flexible plastic material by molding techniques.
A simple, easy to assemble and inexpensive latch made from inexpensive materials has many applications, for example, in low security areas such as on cabinets, screen doors, recreational vehicle doors and the like. Typically, it is desirable that such latching mechanisms include a manual thumb latch, a bolt and be susceptible of incorporating a key operated mechanism. Additionally, a desirable feature of such a latch mechanism includes detent positioning for holding the latch in locked and unlocked positions.
Various prior art patents have considered some of these described characteristics. Included among the pertinent prior art patents are the following: Steele U.S. Pat. No. 152,774; Chase U.S. Pat. No. 385,906; Schuyler U.S. Pat. No. 966,865; Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,541; Funston et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,888; Shull U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,268; and Shull U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,444.
The above-identified patents while providing many desirable characteristics for a turn button latch are not believed to provide all the unique advantages and features of the following described invention.